Getting Hitched
by fantasticme
Summary: Edward & Bella hated each other so much that they can't even stand each other's company for more than one hour without trying to kill each other. Little did they know that their parents had signed a contract which will tie them to each other for the eternity. OOC, HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I know guys I am posting it for the third time but this time its totally different and far far much better that I could have made it if it weren't for my amazing beta.**

**Twilight belongs to SM.**

** Beta'd by my oh so lovely and wonderful beta 'TheSparksSoApparent'.**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck, dad? You want me to marry that . . . that jerk?That asshole? That fucking pain in the ass? Never. Not even in my next life."

I stared at my dad in shock. He couldn't be serious.

I can't marry Edward. To put it kindly, he's a cocky, arrogant bastard and my dad is asking me to marry him. It's worse than my worst nightmare.

"Language, young lady," Charlie scolded sternly.

"And I'm not asking you, I am telling you that you're going to marry Edward."

"Well the last time I checked, I'm 22, which means I'm old enough to make my decisions on my own!" I looked at Charlie a bit smugly. He can't force me into a marriage . . . right?

"Well Bella, if that's your decision I won't force you, but remember that if you don't marry him you won't get your position as the CEO of Swan Cullen Company." The smug smile I'd been wearing disappeared and was transferred to his old face.

"What? You . . . you can't be serious, you can't do that just because I won't marry him! No, you're joking right?" Oh man! I was blown away. He can't do that. I had dreamed of becoming the CEO of Swan Cullen Company since I was 14 and he knew that very well.

"Well I am serious, Bella, and it is not in my hands to decide it now. It was a decision that Carlisle and I made when you and Edward were toddlers. At that time, we thought that it would be the best decision, as there will be no risk of a partition in the company. Carlisle and I have put in so much hard work for this company and we signed this contract stating that you and Edward have to marry in order to take the position as the CEO s of the company."

Charlie was completely calm. He knew he had me. Angry tears welled up as Charlie's words sunk in. I can't believe this is happening. Here I was in my hometown, enjoying my holidays peacefully with my family after such a busy semester, feeling guilty for not coming home often and what do they do to me? Tell me to marry a guy I hate with a passion. They were supposed to be my parents, not my enemy.

"I HATE YOU." I screamed at him and slammed the door to my childhood bedroom as loud as I could.

As soon as the door closed I sunk to the floor and cried.

**XXX**

Half an hour after my outburst, I was still curled up into a ball on the floor. I heard the front door being closed, followed by a high-pitched shriek in the hallway from none other than my mother, Renee.

"Why did you tell her without me, Charlie? I told you to wait for me to give her the news," Renee shouted. "She is a girl and I know how her mind works! I'm sure that if I would have told her the news, she would have taken it much better!"

Well I knew why Charlie had told me the news alone. Renee was a bit overenthusiastic and I'm sure as hell that if Renee had told me, the conversation would have definitely included her plans for my wedding and wedding gown. And this would have resulted in me freaking out completely, having a greater outburst, and hurting Renee's feelings. Charlie can't stand to see her hurt.

I really didn't understand how they hooked up in the first place. I mean he's calm and collected all the time and she is so overenthusiastic, getting hyper at small things. I guess opposites do attract.

Renee's loud banging on my door brought me out of my thoughts. She was pleading for me to let her inside. As much as I didn't want to open the door, I knew I had to for two reasons:

1. She wouldn't go away until I opened the door

2. She was my only chance of getting out of this contract and being able to become CEO anyway.

When Renee entered the room, I took a deep breath because I really didn't want to shout at her. I was already regretting shouting at Charlie.

She engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug. I didn't know she was that powerful. After she freed me from the hug, she noticed my tear stained face, her expression instantly becoming pained.

"Oh sweetie, why are you crying? Is getting married to Edward that bad? I don't think he's a bad boy, actually I think he is a brilliant boy. Good looking also, so gentlemanly, he always speaks so politely to us, and besides Carlisle and Esme raised him so there is no doubt about his upbringing. I thought you would be on good terms with him with us all being best friends." she said this all in one breath.

See, this was the problem with her. She lived in some other land where things happen like it's a fucking cliched story. Charlie and Carlisle were high school best friends and so were Renee & Esme, so they all expected Edward and I to be best friends, falling in love or some shit like that.

"Mom, mom . . . MOM," I stopped her from rambling or otherwise she would be doing it all night.

"Relax, calm down a bit okay?"I think Renee should be telling me these lines and not the other way round.

"Look, I understand what you are trying to say but unfortunately Edward and I are not on very... good terms."

"But I've never seen you fighting with him." She crossed her arms, as if this solved everything and I would suddenly remember that I loved Edward.

I sighed. "How many times have you seen me with Edward?"

She looked a little taken a back. "Well . . . not often, but still –"

I cut her off. "That's because Edward and I avoid each other as much as we can!" When we were together, we were swearing quietly at each other the whole time, acting just pleasant enough to make sure our parents wouldn't start yelling at us.

"We thought that was because you two were too shy to talk to each other and you both were always trying to stop the smile you two always have as soon as you see each other."

There was a look of pure shock on my face, matching my thoughts. Edward and I were trying to stop from laughing our asses off from the way Edward acted like a perfect gentleman to me and I a polite girl to him, in front of our parents. The thought of me giving shy smiles to that prick made me want to gag.

I think Renee must have noticed the look on my face because she added in a small voice, "We were wrong, I guess."

I took a deep breath for the umpteenth time.

"Mom... now you know the truth of my relationship with Edward. So will you please ask dad to cancel this ridiculous contract?" I smiled at her hopefully.

"Well yes, Bella. I don't think it is a good idea to force you into marriage you don't want. I'll talk to Charlie about it."

That's the thing I like about my mother. She tries her best to be understanding.

"You wait here, I'll talk to your father." She gave me a small smile and walked out.

I sat back down, hoping and praying I would not have to marry Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Beta'd by my awesome beta TheSparksSoApparent.**

**EPOV**

This was my worst birthday yet. Even worse than my fourteenth birthday when I was having a sleepover with my friends and the eternal pain in my ass, A.K.A. Swan, thought it would be funny to make it look like I wet my bed. Everyone thought I was still a bed wetter and made fun of me for the entire year. Needless to say, it was a horrible year.

Currently, Esme was sitting on the couch crying and I was having a glaring competition with Carlisle. He was glaring at me because I made Esme cry and I was glaring at him because it was really his fault.

I mean if he hadn't arranged my marriage with that bitch, I wouldn't have shouted at Esme, so it was technically his fault, right?

Marrying that bitch was my birthday present from my wonderful parents. I tried to control my anger, I swear I did, but when Esme started talking about how she and Renee thought the Ice Queen and I were in love with each other, I lost it. I had angrilyshouted, "I have a girlfriend for god sake! Why the fuck did you  
both jump to conclusions and not even think of talking to me, your own son, about one of the biggest decisions of my life?" and of course mom started immediately crying.

Dad started yelling at me right after. "Edward, is that the way to talk to your own mother? Apologize now. It's not her fault. This decision was made Charlie and me a long time ago. You were both toddlers and we thought it was in the best interest of the company. What's so bad about marrying Bella anyway? She's  
such a nice girl and is dedicated to the company, unlike your bimbo girlfriend. Bella would actually be a great help to you in  
managing the company. Together, you both would take the Swan Cullen Company to great heights. I'm positive."

I stared, dumbfounded. "You . . . you made this decision when I was a kid? I can't believe that. Seriously dad, don't you think my happiness should be in your priority list rather than our company? I hate her and she hates me, don't you get that? 'Nice girl' my ass! I don't think I could find a more arrogant girl on the entire planet. I'm not going to marry her, no matter what." I was gritting my teeth, each word coming out emphasized.

Dad sighed, taking a drink of his Scotch. "Well son, I didn't think it would come to this, but you've left me no other choice. You will not become a CEO unless and until you marry Bella." He said it very calmly, knowing very well that he had left me with no choice other to marry the bitch.

I didn't think I'd ever felt this angry in my entire life. "How canyou do this to me? Can't you think of anyone's best interest other than the company's?" I let out a frustrated groan and crashed a vase to the floor.

Esme flinched. "Please, Edward sweetie, don't say stuff like that about your father. We both kn-"

I cut her off, breathing and talking loudly. "Why shouldn't I? You've left me no choice other than to say stuff like that!"

A fresh round of tears filled Esme's eyes.

Carlisle sighed heavily and started talking quietly. "I am sorry Edward. I guess you're right; we shouldn't have made such a big decision regarding your life without your consent. Forgive me son, but please understand that you and your happiness is my first priority. I work so hard just because I want to provide you and Esme with every comfort."

I took a deep breath, regretting saying those harsh things to them. "I know dad, and I'm sorry for talking to both of you like that. Forgive me, but please try to understand how I feel. I don't want to marry her but I want my position as the CEO of the company."

Esme wrapped an arm around my rigid frame. "I think I understand you, Edward. You can't possibly marry someone you don't love. It's not your fault that Renee and I made such wild assumptions. Forgive me too, sweetie." She squeezed my shoulder.

"Its okay, mom."

"Carlisle, can't we do something about the contract?" She looked worried, as did my dad.

"I would have to talk to Charlie about it." Carlisle took out his cell phone, only to have it start ringing instead. "Its Charlie."

**XXX**

**BPOV**

It had been fifteen minutes since Renee went out of the room to talk to Charlie.

All I could think about was being forced to marry Edward. The word 'marry' made me want to gag. I mean, I didn't even want a relationship with someone I liked right now, let alone getting married to someone.

I don't think there is a single person on this whole fucking earth, who I hate more than Edward. Thinking back, I can't think of a time when I didn't hate him. It's always been like this. I don't even remember the reason that caused me to hate him so much, but looking at him now, I sure as hell know it's because of his  
arrogant attitude.

We've always been rivals in school and still are. The only change is now we compete with each other at college, since we have the same courses and majors. When high school ended for me I was happy about many things, but mostly that I wouldn't have to see Edward's stupid face every single day. But imagine my surprise when I found out that he chose to go the same college as me.

I sighed. I had to think positively. My parents would work this whole mess out once I'd brought them to their senses and it would be fine.

I decided to call my best friend, Rose. We'd been friends since high school and she always knew what to say to make me feel  
better.

She answered on the first ring. "Hello Miss Bella! I am so excited about our sleepover. It's been too long since we last saw each other!"

"Hey Rose!" I tried to sound as upbeat as her, but failed miserably.

"What happened, Bella? You sound upset." I could hear her frown through the phone.

"Well because Charlie just told me that many years ago, he and Carlisle signed a contract stating that I have to marry Edward in order to take my position as the CEO of the company."

She gasped. "What the fuck? How can Charlie fix your marriage to Edward without asking you? That's ridiculous. So what are you going to do now? I know you spoke your mind to Charlie though, right? If you want I'll come over and help convince Charlie that this cannot be done."

"I don't think that's necessary because when I told Renee about my situation with Edward, she decided to help me. So now she's trying to convince Charlie to cancel the contract."

I was about to continue when I heard my mom call me. "Bella, come out, your father and I want to talk to you."

"Oh, Rose, my mom just called me! I gotta go!"

"Okay, good luck! Call me later!"

I shut my phone. "Coming, mom!"

When I entered the living room I saw dad standing there, looking anywhere but at me.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." I didn't looked at him, although I know I had every right to have an outburst but still, he was my dad and I needed to be respectful.

"Its okay, Bells. It's not your fault. I kind of expected that and well . . . I'm sorry for asking you to marry Edward. I now realize that the contract was a mistake." He hugged me, gripping me tightly.

"Its okay dad, I understand your passion about the company."

My mom patted us both on our backs. "Honey, I think you should tell Carlisle and Esme about this."

"You're right, Renee, I'll tell them tomorrow about it."

"No dad, you should tell him today. They have a party tomorrow, so they'll be busy."

"But..."

"I know, dad you don't have the heart to tell them the truth. But we all have to face reality at some point." I gave him one last squeeze and stepped back.

"Fine, I'll call him," Charlie sulked. He picked up his phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello Carlisle . . . um I called to ask you about . . . Have you told Edward about the wedding? Oh! What was his reaction? How did Bella react? I asked you first so you have to answer first. No, I asked first, so answer me . . ."

Seriously? What, are they six? I looked at Renee but she was just mouthing at Charlie not to tell first. Good Lord.

"Surprised . . . well that much is obvious. Good surprised or bad surprised? No, just saying he was surprised doesn't answer my question. Fine, Bella was surprised too. Now tell me if he was good surprised or bad surprised!"

Oh come on! Not again. Before Charlie could do more of his childish talk, I snatched the phone out of his hand. He tried to grab it back from me but I avoided him and ran away from looked really angry.

"Hi, Carlisle! Bella here."

"Hey, Bella!" Carlisle greeted in his fatherly tone.

Then there was a loud noise and suddenly Edward was on the phone .

"Hello, Ice Queen."

"Um, I think I was talking to Carlisle and not you, prick."

He scoffed. "Like I'm interested in talking to you. I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to marry you."

"And what do you think? That I'm delighted and felling like the happiest girl in the world because I'm supposed to marry you? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth! Did you get that, jackass?!"

With that I ended the call and when I looked up I was not surprised to see the shocked expressions of my parents. I know I shouldn't have said those words in front of my parents but I just wanted to make it clear to them how much I hated Edward.

"Good news, everybody! Edward isn't happy either with the idea of us getting married. So dad, you're gonna have to call your lawyer and cancel this contract. Oh and mom don't make my dinner tonight, I'm going out with Rose and then staying over at her house." And with that, I left.

I smiled victoriously as I shut the door, catching their shocked faces one last time.

**Please review.**


End file.
